The end of the hunt
by Union-Jack2.0
Summary: Semisequel to my previous fic 'The Hunt'. Faith awakes early one morning, and enjoys in lazing about in bed as the sun rises.


The End of the Hunt

**Author:** Union-Jack2.0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Faith. Hell, if she were to be transformed from a fictional character to a flesh-and-blood woman, no one would be able to 'own' her. She's a bit of a force of nature when you think about her. Or maybe it's just me.

**Rating:** Still trying to figure out the new gibberish rating system…probably PG.

**Setting:** After the end of Season 7.

**Spoilers:** very few.

**Summary:** Faith enjoys the sunrise through the curtains.

**Author's Notes:** There's a lot of things that annoy me. Stereotypes. The way hypocritical people oppose the construction of mobile telephone masts in their local areas when they and every single member of their family own a mobile phone. The way people here on benefits complain that they can't afford to feed their children when they still put aside enough money to smoke sixty cigarettes a day. I also get very annoyed when fanfic writers of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ fanfiction write fics where Robin Wood or Kennedy suddenly get a completely new personality, acting like complete scum or getting themselves killed purely so that the writer can pave the way for Faith or Willow to hook up with someone else, usually Xander or Spike newly returned from the dead or someone. I _liked_ Robin Wood as a character, and I thought Kennedy was quite interesting and could go places with regards to character development. To all fanfic writers: please, if you're going to pair Faith or Willow off with Xander or somebody, could you find a way to do it that does _not_ involve possessing their current beaus with Mary-Sues/Marty-Stus? Honestly, if this tend continues I'm going to start up a bloody charity or something with the Official Buffy and Angel Fanfiction University (OBAFU)…

Right. Onwards…

* * *

Faith awoke slowly, swimming at a leisurely pace through the haze of sleep towards consciousness. There was no rush, no threats, nothing happening. She was just running low on sleep is all. She surfaced, and her memories came flooding back. 

It wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't a dream. She really was a Slayer, an ex-con, and currently—Faith forced her eyes to open and attuned her mind to her sense of touch—yep, in a very comfortable double bed cuddled up with Robin. _Mmm. Niiice…_ she mused, stifling a yawn so as not to awaken him.

Faith rubbed a few flecks of sleep-sand from her eyes and rested her head on Robin's bare chest, gazing idly at the pale curtains, enjoying the simple sensation of her lover's chest rising and falling, the sound and feel of his heartbeat. His arm was draped loosely about her waist – not in a possessive way, as Robin wasn't like that; not in a protective way, as he knew full well that she could handle herself in a fight better than he could; no, the contact was a gesture of reassurance, that he loved her. That he would stick by her. A simple gesture to show that he was there for her.

Faith's gaze flickered briefly over to the digital clock-radio, noting the time. Dawn was coming soon. _Counting down from 7-3-0_—_again,_ she grinned to herself lazily, remembering that weird dream she'd shared with B and listening to the comforting _thud-thud, thud-thud_ of Robin's heartbeat. Except this time it was just seven and a half minutes to go. She'd really have to have a word sometime with G about that little instinct she had for when daylight was approaching, see if it was a standard piece of the Slayer package or just her.

Whatever. It could wait for later. For now, Faith was happy with just staying right where she was. This was something she'd never really experienced much of before; just being able to cuddle up and have a nice, quiet tender moment with a guy before. Hell, if someone'd ever suggested she'd have such an experience, never mind enjoy it, say about two years ago, she'd have thought they were crazy or had read too many trashy romance thriller novels. Who'd'a thunk it, huh?

And yet, it happened. She and Robin had gone to the movies a week back – she forgot what they'd been watching – and instead of making out like some of the guys she'd been with, somehow they'd ended up cuddling together enjoying the film and each other's company. Plus, the fact that Robin could give her some pointers on fighting was pretty cool – Faith had never had a boyfriend she could spar with before.

_7-3-0, counted down,_ Faith realised, idly glancing at the clock again. _Any…second…now. Bingo._ There it was; a thin beam of beautiful golden light, lancing through a small gap where the curtains met. The beam grew wider, and through the thin material Faith could make out a glowing golden ball of fire emerging over the horizon. Robin stirred slightly in his sleep, letting out a faint sigh. Faith smiled in drowsy contentedness as she heard what sounded suspiciously like her name emerging from his lips.

Oh, yeah. This was the way to…wake…_yawn_…up in the morninnnng…

Faith blinked once, then again, and drifted back to a blissful sleep.


End file.
